Weihnachten
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsabend aus Severus' Sicht. Etwas nachdenklich! story complete


@all: Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews zu meinen Storys! Ich hoffe, diese Story gefällt Euch auch! Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:**

Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling! 

****

**Weihnachten**

Das Schloss liegt unter einer dicken Schneedecke. Seit Tagen hat es unaufhörlich geschneit. Hagrid hat viel zu tun, die wenigen dringend benötigten Wege einigermaßen begehbar zu halten. Jeden Morgen schaufelt er emsig den Weg von seiner Hütte zum Schloss frei. Ebenso hat er einen Weg vom Schloss zu den Gewächshäusern in den Schnee gegraben und sogar noch einen zum See. Der See ist seit etwa einem Monat zugefroren. Die Eisdecke ist fest und Hagrid hält einen kleinen Bereich ebenfalls schneefrei. Dieser lädt nun zum Schlittschuhlaufen ein. 

Doch es sind nur äußerst wenige Kinder im Schloss, um dieses Vergnügen jetzt auszukosten. Es sind schließlich Weihnachtsferien und da fahren fast alle nach Hause. Nach Hause zu ihren Familien, die sie lieben. 

Ich habe so was nie erlebt. Ich weiß nicht wie es ist, in ein Zuhause zu kommen, wo man geliebt wird. Mich hat nie jemand geliebt. Ich war immer überall unerwünscht, egal wohin ich kam. 

Und morgen ist nun Weihnachten. Ich hasse Weihnachten. Es ist für mich der schlimmste Tag im ganzen Jahr. 

Als ich gestern Abend durch das Schloss gegangen bin, musste ich mich beeilen, wieder in meinen Kerker zu kommen. Ich habe es draußen einfach nicht ausgehalten. Das ganze Schloss war über und über geschmückt, mit Tannen- und Mistelzweigen, Christbaumkugeln, Lametta, verzaubertem Schnee und ewigen Eiszapfen. Die Große Halle strahlte im Glanz der 12 prächtig geschmückten Weihnachtsbäume.

Ich konnte das einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Ich habe noch nie mitgeholfen einen der Tannenbäume zu schmücken und in so ein kleines Kunstwerk zu verwandeln. Alle anderen denken sich ihren Teil. Sie meinen entweder ich sei mir zu fein oder einfach zu mürrisch, um an so etwas Freude zu haben. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich habe nur noch nie in meinem Leben einen Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt. Ich weiß nicht mal wie man das macht. Ich würde so gerne einmal mitmachen. Ich bin allerdings zu stolz, sie zu fragen. Sie würden mich sicher nur auslachen und verspotten, wenn ich zugäbe, dass ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemals so etwas getan habe. Ich hasse es, verspottet zu werden. Dieser Preis ist mir einfach zu hoch. Ob sie auch anders reagieren könnten? Sollte ich es doch einmal wagen? Lieber nicht. Sie sind sicher froh, wenn sie mich nicht dabei haben müssen. 

Alle Räume, ob Gemeinschaftsräume, Klassenzimmer, Lehrerzimmer, Büros oder Privatquartiere. Alles ist mit Weihnachtssachen vollgestopft. Mein Klassenzimmer ist so schlicht wie immer. Ich habe es noch nie geschmückt, in all der Zeit die ich an der Schule bin. Gott sei Dank hat es bisher auch keiner erwartet. Andererseits.... nie vermutet jemand, das ich auch Gefallen an etwas Schönem finden könnte. Von mir wird nie erwartet, dass ich mich über irgendetwas schönes freue, alle erwarten immer nur, dass der Tränkemeister ausrastet, rumbrüllt oder einen sarkastischen Kommentar fallen lässt. Niemand denkt, dass ich mich auch mal anders verhalten könnte.

Manche Lehrer, eigentlich alle Lehrer außer mir, bekommen von den Schülern, meist Erst- und Zweitklässler, kleine Weihnachtsbasteleien. Die zeigen sie dann stolz im Lehrerzimmer herum, stellen sie dort auf ihre Plätze oder auf ihre Pulte im Klassenzimmer. Mir hat noch niemand etwas gebastelt. 

Ich hasse Weihnachten. An keinem anderen Tag im Jahr fühle ich meine Einsamkeit so deutlich. Ich habe keine Familie. Doch eigentlich schon. Aber meine Eltern haben mich schon als Kind abgelehnt und nicht bei sich haben wollen. Als ich in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zu Weihnachten heimkam, hatten sie keine Zeit für mich. Sie fuhren in den Skiurlaub und ließen mich bei dem Hausmädchen. Sie hatten das Mädchen gut bezahlt und ihr ein hübsches Geschenk gekauft. Mir allerdings hatten sie nichts gekauft. Dafür sei kein Geld da, hieß es barsch. Aber für den Nobel-Wintersportort war genug Geld da. Später bestanden sie darauf, dass ich in Hogwarts blieb, denn zu Hause könnten sie mich eh nicht brauchen. 

Wie so ein Weihnachtsabend wohl ist? So ein richtiger, in einer Familie, die einen liebt und wo man sich beschenkt? Ich habe ein paar Bücher in einem geheimen Versteck in meinem Kerker, so dass niemand sie finden kann. Darin sind verschiedene Weihnachten beschrieben. Eines der Bücher kommt aus Skandinavien. Es ist eigentlich ein Kinderbuch, aber ich mag die Geschichte sehr. Dort gibt es am Weihnachtstag erst ein schönes Festessen. Dann geht man in die Kirche und hört die biblische Weihnachtsgeschichte. Zum Kaffee werden dann all die selbstgebackenen Plätzchen, Kuchen und Stollen gegessen. Dann findet die Bescherung statt. Im Wohnzimmer, wo ein schöner Weihnachtsbaum steht und alles festlich geschmückt ist. Was gäbe ich darum so etwas auch einmal zu erleben. Nichts wünsche ich mir sehnlicher, als an Weihnachten auch mal ein wenig Liebe oder wenigstens Zuneigung zu erfahren.

Nun, es ist nicht so, dass man sich in Hogwarts gar nicht beschenkt. Die verblieben Schüler schenken sich manchmal untereinander etwas. Und von ihren Eltern bekommen sie auch immer Geschenke. Niemand, nicht einmal Harry Potter sitzt an Weihnachten ohne Geschenke da. So wie ich sieben lange Schuljahre. Meine Eltern schickten mir nichts und die anderen Kinder aus Slytherin fuhren heim. An mich dachte keiner und wenn doch, dann hieß es, dass sie mir nichts schenken könnten, weil dafür leider, leider kein Geld mehr übrig gewesen sei. 

Ich wollte doch nichts großes haben. Ich habe mir überhaupt niemals irgendetwas gewünscht. Ich wäre schon über einen Schokofrosch glücklich gewesen. Egal, irgendwas, eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit nur. Damit ich merke, dass ich auch noch da bin, dass andere mich wahrnehmen. Als Mensch, nicht als überflüssiges, unumgängliches Übel.

Auch die Lehrer werden morgen sicher kleine Geschenke austauschen. Das tun sie immer. Ich schenke nie jemandem etwas. Ich habe es einmal getan. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht sehr gern daran. Damals waren alle so überrascht, aber zugleich auch entsetzt, weil niemand etwas für mich hatte. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass von mir etwas käme. 

Ich spüre, wie jetzt heiße Tränen in meine Augen drängen, wenn ich daran denke. Im folgenden Jahr, hatten mich wieder alle vergessen. Einige haben sich schnell unter dem Tisch irgendwas hingezaubert, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Aber solche Geschenke möchte ich nicht. Niemand ahnt, wie weh mir das tut. Seitdem will ich niemanden mehr belästigen. 

Ich möchte sowieso nichts materielles haben. Das ist viel zu vergänglich. Ich wünsche mir stattdessen so sehr, dass sie mich einfach akzeptieren. Nicht nur vor den Augen der Schüler. Die denken ja alle, ich sei im Kollegium außerordentlich einflussreich, anerkannt und was weiß ich nicht noch alles. Aber das ist nicht so. Es scheint vielleicht oberflächlich so, aber ich würde gern wissen, was sie hinter meinem Rücken reden. Ich möchte mich doch auch nur mit den anderen unterhalten, dazu setzten, mitreden, angehört werden. Und vielleicht, ein klein wenig Unterstützung spüren.

Die meisten wissen gar nicht, was ich für sie alles in Kauf nehme, nur damit sie hier in Ruhe unterrichten und schlafen können.

Sie gehen nachts in ihre Betten, schlafen ein, träumen herrlich und erwachen am nächsten Tag frisch, ausgeruht und putzmunter. Warum der Meister der Zaubertränke mal wieder so verdrießlich aussieht, wie seine Nacht wirklich war, das will keiner wissen. 

Verdammt, ich hasse auch diesen Konsumzwang an Weihnachten. Sehr sogar. Warum besinnt man sich nicht auf so einfache Dinge? Sieht denn keiner wie glücklich man mich damit machen könnte? Indem man einfach auch nur mal zu mir nett ist? Wie viele andere auf der Welt gibt es wohl, die sich über eine nette Geste viel mehr freuen würden, als über ein teures Geschenk?

Na ja, ich habe es den Menschen halt nicht leicht gemacht mich zu mögen. Aber das alles hatte auch einen Grund. Ich wurde nie gemocht, musste mich immer nur verteidigen. Aus einer Dauerverteidigungshaltung kann man sehr schnell in eine Angriffshaltung hinüberrutschen.

Meine Gedanken wandern wieder zu dem Weihnachtsbuch zurück, zu dem Festessen, wo die ganze Familie beim Zubereiten mithilft. Wie schön wäre es, so etwas auch einmal auszuprobieren...Gut, ein Festessen gibt es hier in Hogwarts auch. Da nicht so viele Menschen anwesend sind, die Hauselfen es aber für gewöhnlich sehr gut meinen, fällt es auch immer sehr reichlich aus. Es schmeckt auch immer sehr gut, aber ich esse nie viel davon. Ich weiß selbst nicht was der genaue Grund ist. Jedesmal wenn ich dann mit den verbliebenen Lehrern und Schülern am Tisch sitze, ist mein Hals wie zugeschnürt und mein Bauch tut weh. Ich bekomme keinen Bissen mehr runter. Ich weiß nicht woher die Schmerzen kommen, aber sie müssen wohl eine psychische Ursache haben. Denn wenn dieser vermaledeite Tag vorbei ist, sind sie auch wieder verschwunden. 

Ich werde mich auch nicht weiter darum kümmern. Solange die Schmerzen wie jedes Jahr, am nächsten Tag verschwinden, ist es nicht weiter schlimm. Ich habe ja für alles einen Trank in meinem privaten Vorrat.

Nur keinen gegen die Einsamkeit. Besonders nicht gegen die Einsamkeit an Weihnachten.

Ich lehne mich auf der Couch zurück, streife die Schuhe ab und lege die Füße hoch. Ein schwarzer Schatten streicht unter meinen Beinen hindurch. Liebevoll folge ich mit den Augen einem der wenigen Wesen auf dieser Welt, die mich nicht verabscheuen. Meinem Kater Zorro. 

Er ist das einzige positive, was ich mit Weihnachten verbinden kann. Vor sechs Jahren war ich an Weihnachten in Hogsmeade spazieren gegangen. Es war nahezu nichts mehr los in dem kleinen Dörfchen. Da entdeckte ich an der Ecke von Zonkos Scherzartikelladen das kleine schwarze Bündel im Schnee. Ich hab es aufgehoben und weil es so fror, mit in meinen Umhang gewickelt. Ich habe damals sämtliche Leute, die ich traf, bei Zonko angefangen, gefragt, wem die kleine Katze gehöre. Niemand wusste es. So hab ich sie mitgenommen und seitdem ist Zorro mein Gefährte. Ich bin oftmals so froh, wenigstens ihn zu haben. 

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims wandert auf Mitternacht zu. Der verhasste Tag kommt immer näher. Ich werfe einen Blick zum Fenster hinauf. Es ist zugeschneit. Durch ein kleines Loch in dem Schneeberg kann man aber erkennen, dass es draußen wieder angefangen hat zu schneien.

Ich denke an all die Kinder, die heute Abend ganz aufgeregt ins Bett geklettert sind. Voller Erwartungen auf den großen Tag. Ihre Gedanken werden darum kreisen, ob sie das bekommen, was sie sich gewünscht haben? Oder ob den Eltern und Geschwistern die Geschenke gefallen, die sie gebastelt oder ausgesucht haben?

Zorro springt auf meine Couch und kommt zu mir. Gedankenverloren streiche ich durch sein seidiges schwarzes Fell. Er ist trotz aller Liebe und Pflege, die ich ihm schenke, immer sehr schlank.

„Na, mein Kleiner....es ist wieder soweit....verstehst du?" rede ich leise mit ihm. Immer am Abend vor Heiligabend erzähle ich ihm, wie ich ihn gefunden haben. Meine eigene kleine Tradition. Und die einzige Weihnachtstradition die ich habe. Zorro hört immer sehr aufmerksam zu. Spürt er meine innere Unruhe? Meine Anspannung?

Es ist nicht die Anspannung, wie nach einem Ruf von Voldemort. Es ist anders. Es sind einfach aufsteigende Tränen, die sich nicht mehr lange unterdrücken lassen. Ich weine sonst nie. Aber jedes Jahr wird Weihnachten schlimmer für mich, die Einsamkeit größer.

Es ist fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht. Im Kerker ist sehr kalt. Zorro hat sich eng an mich geschmiegt. So wärmen wir uns gegenseitig ein wenig. Dennoch richte ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin und entfache ein Feuer. Nur ein kleines, aber es bringt gemütliche Wärme in den Raum. 

Ich möchte so gern schlafen, aber ich bin zu aufgewühlt. Ich würde mich auch gerne mit jemandem unterhalten, aber es kommt heute Abend gewiss niemand hier runter. Vermutlich denkt nicht ein Mensch, in diesem ganzen riesigen Schloss daran, dass hier unten noch jemand lebt.

Auf einmal erscheint, offensichtlich durch einen Hauself überbracht, ein kleines Gesteck aus Tannenzweigen auf meinem Couchtisch. Mit zwei kleinen rotbemantelten Wichteln aus Tannenzapfen und einer roten Kerze in der Mitte. 

Ich kann es kaum glauben. Es hat also doch jemand an mich gedacht. Behutsam zünde ich die Kerze an und nehme Zorro in meine Arme. Zusammen betrachten wir das liebevoll gestaltete kleine Kunstwerk. Ich frage mich, ob es vielleicht von Dumbledore ist. Er ist der einzige Mensch im ganzen Schloss, der immer ehrlich und aufrichtig mir gegenüber ist. Er denkt immer an mich und ihn berühren meine Ängste und Sorgen wirklich. Auch wenn ich nur selten zu ihm gehe, um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Er hat soviel zu tun, da mag ich ihn nicht noch zusätzlich belasten. Ich bin es gewohnt, allein zu sein und niemanden zu haben.

Da fällt mir ein kleines Kärtchen auf, welches unter den Tannenzweigen liegt. "Danke, dass Du mir jeden Monat meinen Trank braust. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Fröhliche Weihnachten! Dein Remus!" lese ich leise. Ich lese die kurzen Zeilen immer wieder. Ich kann es gar nicht richtig begreifen. Remus bedeutet es etwas? Er nimmt mich wahr? Er nimmt meine Existenz nicht einfach hin und den Trank als Selbstverständlichkeit? Meine Augen können sich lange nicht von dem kleinen Kärtchen lösen. Als ich endlich wieder aufsehe ist es nach Mitternacht.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Zorro..." sage ich leise und die ersten Tränen treten in meine Augen und finden ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Es hat also doch jemand an mich gedacht. So glücklich fühlt man sich also, wenn man ein wenig Zuneigung erfährt. 


End file.
